You Have The Right To Remain Boxerless
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A birthday fic for Arrow. Gary Oak has something stolen. But who is the mysterious theif?


You Have The Right To Remain Boxerless

You Have The Right To Remain Boxer-less...

By Chris Devlin

AN: Wayhey! This is quite possibly one of my few non-romance stories in a while, but then there is some in it so nyaaa! This is a birthday fic for the wonderful Arrow, or Mia as we people (un)fortunate enough to know her call her. It's not quite annoyedshipping, but there are always the hints. Anyway Mia hope you like it.

Darkness enveloped the Goldenrod Pokémon Center, save for the pool of light at the front door, cast by the overhead streetlamps. Inside everything was still, the shadows constant and undisturbed and the only sounds were those of sleeping Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon. In the lobby, Nurse Joy leant back in her seat, watching the video monitors that displayed scenes from around the center. She yawned immensely, her outstretched arms nearly causing her to topple over. Regaining her composure she swiveled in the chair to face the other part of the desk. Picking up her pen she scanned the crossword that was before her for the tenth time in the past hour. She sighed when she realized yet again that she didn't know any of the answers. Burying her face in her hands she sighed again, deeper than before. 

** "God I hate the night shift."** she said to no-one in particular. Slowly, inevitably, her eyes began to lower, eventually clamping shut tightly as she drifted off to sleep, her steady breathing providing an interesting background noise to the events that had just begun on two of the video monitors. 

The first was almost motionless, save for the occasional shadow of a figure. The figure darted from one shadow to another, avoiding where ever possible the light that spilled in from the windows at either end of the hallway. They were dressed almost entirely in black, like some kind of Goth mummy, with only an inch high gap at their eyes to allow vision. Slowly they made their way along the hall, careful to minimize their exposure to the video camera that was lurking in the corner, it's watchful gaze trying to penetrate the gloom. The figure continued, making its way along the hall until it reached one of the doors towards the far end. Staying close to the wall, the figure tried the door handle, only to find it locked. Un-deterred they reached into one of their pockets, withdrawing a small sliver of metal. Glancing either way down the hall, the figure began to pick the lock, searching for just the right movement that would grant them access to the room beyond. After a few seconds a relatively loud click filled the hall as the door unlocked. They turned the door handle and this time the door swung slowly open allowing them to slip into the room, closing the door behind them... 

The second monitor was displaying the kitchens, as well as the three crooks who were just crawling in through an open window. James fell down from the window first, the seven foot drop proving to be enough to cause him to topple over as his feet hit the ground. Lying face down on the floor he groaned. 

** "Why do things always end up with me flat on my face?"** he muttered as he started to push himself up, only to be brought crashing to the deck again as Meowth landed on his head. The feline laughed at his colleague. 

** "Ha ha! Well somebody had ta cushion our fall."** he replied. James growled at the cat and made to grab at him when Jesse landed heels first on his rather thin backpack. The man started to scream in agony but was silenced by Meowth stuffing a nearby rag in his mouth. 

** "You want ta wake up the whole center?"** he asked as James writhed in agony, a series of muffled swear words emanating from his gagged mouth. Eventually Jesse got off his back, stepping onto the white tiled floor. After a few seconds the expletives stopped and James visibly sighed in relief. Removing the gag from his mouth he stood up and looked at Jesse. 

** "Why did you have to land heels first? If I hadn't been wearing this back-pack I'd have been seriously injured."** he whined at her, his shoulders sagging as he rubbed his back in agony. The red-head wandered about the room as he talked, taking stock of their next move. 

** "Oh stop your complaining. You're ok now aren't you? Besides we don't have time for this. We need to get up to the bedrooms and get all those Trainer's Pokémon before they get up."** she said in irritation. James' shoulders dropped and he sighed as he followed her out of the kitchen door, Meowth following close behind. 

The trio snuck past the front desk, avoiding the snoring Jenny who was asleep on top of her crossword. Meowth quietly jumped onto the desk and looked around for something. He smiled as he saw what he was looking for, the key that would turn off all the internal video cameras and alarm systems. Reaching out for it he clasped it in his paw and began to draw it towards him. Suddenly Jesse grabbed him firmly by the arm, stopping him from moving it. Meowth frowned and looked at her. 

** "What ya doin?"** he whispered, irritation evident in his voice. Jesse merely gestured towards the sleeping nurse, then to the key in Meowth's paw. Meowth examined it, then it hit him. The key was attached to a chain around the dozing nurse's neck. The cat Pokémon nodded in acknowledgement. Slowly he lifted the chain from round her neck, bringing it over her head until it was free. Handing the key to the waiting James, Meowth padded over to the edge of the desk and jumped off. He landed with a soft thud, causing the Nurse to stir in her sleep. The crooks froze, waiting for her to return to her previous position. The seconds passed like hours and eventually she resumed her peaceful resting. The trio sighed in one simultaneous movement and James crept over to the security control box mounted on a nearby wall. Inserting the key in the lock he turned it, the red light marked "ON" slowly dimming out of existence. 

Darkness met them as they walked through the door into the corridor that contained the bedrooms. They quietly made their way towards the first door and were somewhat surprised to find it unlocked and ajar. Jesse entered the room first, glancing into the dark. There were three beds, only one of which was occupied. Its owner was a young male trainer, his brown spiky hair lay on his pillow, somewhat tousled. Jesse gasped as she recognized him. She turned to face her companions. 

** "Isn't that one of the twerps friends?"** she asked quietly. James looked at the boy in the bed before nodding in confirmation. 

** "Although he always seemed a bit arrogant to me."** he added. 

** "It don't matter. He's got Pokémon which is all we want."** Meowth said irritably. Jesse shot the cat a look of venom and walked over to the bed. 

** "Well he's defeated us before. So this is payback time." ** she said as she began rummaging around in the bag that lay beside the bedside table. Her eyes light up as she withdrew some Pokéballs. 

** "Here we go!"** she exclaimed proudly as she threw them up in the air before catching them triumphantly in her hands. At least that had been the plan. The darkness in the room had thrown the woman's judgment off and both Pokéballs bounced noisily off the ceiling before crashing down on the sleeping trainers head. Gary woke with a start, rubbing his head painfully. 

** "What the heck!" ** he exclaimed as he scrabbled for the bedside lamp. Finding the switch he flicked the light on, just in time to see a very shocked Team Rocket shoot out the door, the Pokéballs forgotten in the panic to get away. ** "Hey!"**

Sunlight filled the lobby of the Pokémon Center, illuminating the highlights of Officer Jenny's hair. In the corner stood a group of six individuals, five girls and a guy. The guy was staring at Officer Jenny lustfully as she took Gary's statement, his eyes vacant and his face covered in a dreamy expression. The girls stood and watched him, a look of distaste on their faces, each one of which seemed to say **_Men!_**. 

** "Kaz, does he ever stop that?"** asked the blonde to the girl with glasses. 

** "Rach, I've never seen Chris not do it around an Officer Jenny."** she replied, her nose turned upwards at the older boy's antics. Rachel just nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the others. 

** "So what happened Trish? Heard there was a break in or something."** she asked. The oldest of the girls just shrugged before voicing her state of unawareness. 

** "Don't know. As far as I can tell, that guy over there is the only one that had anything stolen."** she said, her Australian accent adding an interesting twang to her speech. 

** "Gary Oak."** said the auburn haired American girl. The others, turned to look at her, all except Chris who was still ogling the Policewoman. 

** "Who did you say it was Mia?"** replied the remaining girl, her voice containing a slight Irish lilt. 

** "Gary Oak. Isn't he dreamy."** Mia replied. "You know Riny? The grandson of THE Professor Oak." she added as she noted the uncomprehending look in the other girls eyes. The others nodded in joint understanding. 

** "So that's Gary Oak."** Riny confirmed as she watched him. 

** "I heard he's kinda arrogant." ** Kaz chipped in. Mia gave Kaz a look of disgust and stuck her tongue out at her. 

** "So what they saying Chris?"** Trish asked, trying to change the subject. The male sighed, obviously irritated at his admiration hour being interrupted. 

** "Looks like Oak boy had something stolen last night. He thinks it was Team Rocket. Says they broke into his room and made off with a set of his boxers."** he answered quite seriously, his accent betraying his Scottish nationality. He glanced round, noticing the silence that had descended. ** "What?!"** he asked as he saw their skeptical looks. ** "I'm not joking, that's what he said!"** he added. 

** "Right."** Riny said, reaching down for her back-pack. Chris just shook his head and turned back towards Officer Jenny who was now leaning over the front desk examining the security videos of the previous night, her rear pointing gracefully in the air, causing the young man to drool like a St Bernard in a bone factory. Rach whacked him over the head with a nearby newspaper. 

** "Hey! What's that for?"** he asked rubbing his head. 

** "We're going now. Come on. I'm sure there's another Officer Jenny in the next town."** with this he was up with a shot, had grabbed his bag and made it out the front door before the others even knew what was happening, jogging on the spot, anxious to get moving. The four women shook their heads collectively and began walking over. Rach, Trish and Riny started discussing the finer points of being attracted to relatively minor characters while Kaz waited behind for Mia, who'd had to pop into the restroom before they left. 

Mia looked at herself in the mirror, a look of cheeky triumph on her face. Things had turned out better than she could have hoped for. Not only had she not been caught, but the blame had been placed firmly with Team Rocket. Sometimes she wondered why she would go to such lengths for a set of boxers, but she usually dismissed it as not worth bothering about. Although, when she heard Gary Oak was staying in the same Pokémon Center, she knew she had to do something. Looking into her bag she rummaged about checking her belongings before she left, running through her mental checklist.  
  
_**Pokéballs: check**_

_**Notepad and pen: check**_

_**Minidisk Player and Minidisk with "Groovy!" on it: check**_

_**Lil Miss Stealth Ninja Boxer Assassin Outfit: check**_

_**Phone **_ _**money: check**_

She smirked as she thought what the others would think if they knew. The girls would be a bit weirded out by it no doubt. Chris on the other hand would probably get off on it. She shook that image from her head, reminding herself to file that thought under *_**Never ever remember. EVER***_ in her mind. Turning she started to walk towards the door when one last thing grabbed her. Quickly she tugged at the waist-band of her trousers so that she could see the boxers underneath. Flicking up the label she looked at it and smiled to herself before replacing it and walking out, laughing. 

** "I can't believe he labels his boxers with his name."**

AN: OK Mia! Hope you like this, you lucky girl you. I think it's ok. I wrote us ALL in as well as giving into your fascination with boxers and Gary Oak. If you have any complaints I'm sure you'll be more than happy to voice them. Speak to you soon, and Happy Birthday.  
Chris. xx

Everyone else. Read and Review please.


End file.
